The technology of prognostics and health management (PHM) can use as few sensors as possible to collect various data information in a system, and use an intelligent reasoning algorithm to evaluate the health condition of the system, so as to predict a failure to happen in the system before the failure practically happens, and to provide maintenance and supporting measures to achieve condition-based maintenance based on information on available resources. The PHM system can achieve the transition from traditional sensor-based diagnostic to prediction based on intelligent system, which greatly facilitates the progress of replacing breakdown maintenance and preventive maintenance with condition-based maintenance. PHM system can determine the possibility of failure in current state and the possibility of failure in the next period of time timely and accurately, and makes assistant decision-making advices for usage and maintenance.
The traditional failure early warning method is to use an early warning circuit to output a warning signal when a failure is caused by a key failure mechanism for integrated circuit. Specifically, reference data may be stored in a reference device; a stress supplying device may input a parameter into the an input pin of an integrated circuit for testing, and detect an output pin of the integrated circuit to acquire test data; and an early warning signal may be output by comparing the test data and the reference data with a comparison circuit. The traditional failure early warning method needs to input the parameter into at least one pin of the integrated circuit and also needs to collect data from at least one pin of the integrated circuit, so it is only applicable for failure early warning for CMOS integrated circuits, and is unable to predict a failure for an electronic device.